RANDOMNESS!
by Wolf-Ninja1
Summary: When two girls apear to the Naruto world what will happen? Will more of their friends appear? Why do they feel like they're being watched? Is someone after them? ItachiOC HidanOC TobiOC SasoriOC KisameOC KibaOC ShikamaruOC and either PeinOC or GaaraOC.
1. Chapter 1

Hey! It's WN1 here. This is my first story and the characters and some of the situations are based on me and my friends and the crazy situations we get into, so please no flames! If you have to criticize, please try to be nice about it!

Now I will have… Deidara say the legal bla bla bla…

Deidara- Why me un?

WN1- Because I said do and because if you don't I'll take your clay, tie you up, and throw you to the fan girls!

Deidara- *Pales* Y-you're bluffing…

WN1- No I'm not… *opens door to reveal a multitude of fan girls (and a couple of fan boys)*

Fan Girls/Boys- DEIDARA!!!

WN1- *Closes door* Take your pick Deidara-kun. *Smiles*

Deidara- You're EVIL un…

WN1- *Smirks and chuckles evilly* Yes, yes I am. Now say the disclaimer!

Deidara- Wolf –Ninja1 does not own Naruto or any of it's characters un. She does however own Kayleen and Brianna, who are based on her and her friend un.

WN1- Thank you. Now was that so hard?

Deidara- …

WN1- Now, on with the story!

"Talking"

_Thoughts_

*Story Start*

Chapter 1- Brothers

-Kayleen's POV.-

"Nathan! I can't believe you! I tell you not to touch something and what do you do? You go and break it!" I yelled angrily, pointing at the shattered remains of a glass souvenir that I had gotten during a school field trip. _Why doesn't he ever listen to me? I'm the oldest, so why doesn't he listen?_

"Well it's your fault for leaving it on the counter!" He yelled back at me, snapping me out of my thoughts.

I glared at him. "How is your clumsiness my fault?" I asked, anger dripping from every word, my voice dangerously low, warning Nathan of the danger he would be in if he continued yelling at me.

He glared back at me and then turned away. "It just is." He said quietly and started to walk away.

"Where do you think you're going? You broke it, so you clean it up." I said, grabbing my jacket and heading for the door.

"Well, where are you going then? Aren't you going to help me?" He asked stupidly.

"No, I said you broke it, so you clean it up" I said, reaching for the doorknob. "Dad, I'm going for a walk, I'll be back before dinner." I yelled, walking out the door.

"O.K." I heard him yell from upstairs.

I walked into the forest and started heading for the special place where my friends and I go to hang out and not be bothered.

…

Meanwhile

…

-Brianna's POV.-

"Yes it is," I said.

"No it isn't," My brother replied.

"Yes it is"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No!"

"Yes it is!" I yelled.

"No it isn't!" He yelled back.

"For the last time, yellow is close to purple!" I yelled, frustrated.

"And for the last time, no it isn't!" He yelled back, equally frustrated.

"Ugh! You just don't get it!" I yelled. I stormed towards the door and opened it violently. "Mom, I'm going for a walk," I said, walking out the door and slamming it behind me without waiting for an answer.

I walked into the forest and started heading to the meeting place that I had marked with two ribbons. One ribbon was purple, the other was yellow, and they were both tied around a tree in the middle of a clearing in the forest.

…

Later

…

-Narrator's POV.-

Kayleen was sitting under the single, lone tree in the middle of the clearing. She sighed as she felt the light breeze on her face. Listening to the crickets chirping, she looked up at the beautiful, star filled nighttime sky vaguely wondering why Brianna was late.

Suddenly Brianna ran into the clearing and over to the tree. She plopped down beside Kayleen, panting and trying to catch her breath. "S-sorry I'm l-l-late," she said in between pants.

"It's O.K." Kayleen replied, "Was it another fight between you and your brother that slowed you down?"

"Yeah, he never listens to me!" Brianna replied after finally catching her breath.

"I know, my little brother never listens to me either. I'm convinced that little brothers are just out to start fights with, and annoy the crud out of, their big sisters, at least mine is," Kayleen said. She told Brianna how her brother had broken the souvenir she had gotten from last year's school field trip.

"Our brothers are so mean!" Brianna exclaimed.

"Yeah, it's times like this that I wish I was in the Naruto world, then I'd be an awesome ninja/ kunoichi. Then Nathan would have to listen to me, because if he didn't I would kick his sorry butt with my awesome ninja skills," Kayleen said, imagining herself as a kunoichi.

"Yeah" Brianna agreed quietly, imagining herself as a kunoichi as well.

Suddenly the crickets stopped chirping and a gust of wind blew around them. The wind was so strong that it blocked out all other sounds and pushed the girls to the ground. They felt the wind blowing around them and whipping their hair into their faces. They heard the wind screeching in their ears, blocking out all other sounds.

Then it stopped. Everything stopped and it was silent, dead silent. The girls opened their eyes and…

WN1- And that's where I leave you… for now anyways. *thoughts* Haha, suckers, I'm leaving you with a cliffhanger… *sigh* I'm so evil.

Deidara-*was reading the story* You're so mean, un! I HATE cliffhangers, yeah!

WN1- Well too bad for you, because I LOVE writing cliffhangers, the more dramatic and suspenseful, the better!

Deidara- …

WN1- O.K. So next time be looking at the top near the disclaimer, because I'm going to be torturing the spandex-wearing fashion nightmares: Guy- sensei and his student, Rock Lee! Suggestions and other people who want to beat them up are welcome! WN1 out! *audience hears yelling as they're leaving* Deidara! Come here! I need you to help me test out the un-youthful and painful I have set up for Guy and Lee!

Deidara- Why me, un?!?! *audience hears screaming coming from the room they just left.*


	2. Arrival

Hey, it's WN1 again *creepy voice* I'm Baaaaack! -Lightning strikes in the background- *end creepy voice*

So anyways, I'm here and I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, I was (and still am) working on another story and now I'm thinking about writing a couple of Michael Myers stories and stories based on horror movies like "A Nightmare on Elm Street", "Halloween", "Friday the 13th" and stuff like that. Heck, I might even write a "Texas Chainsaw Massacre" story, but first I have to watch the movies.

Anyways… I will get… Tobi to say the disclaimer, because Tobi is a good boy.

Tobi- Yay! Tobi gets to say the legal stuff! Wolf-Ninja1 does NOT own Naruto or any of the characters, she does, however, own her OC's which are based off her and her friends. Tobi is a good boy!

WN1- Yes you are, *hands Tobi a plate of homemade chocolate chip cookies* and that is for not complaining like Deidara.

Tobi- Yay! Tobi gets cookies! *munches happily on cookies*

WN1-That reminds me, DEIDARA!!!

Deidara- *Terrified voice/expression* Y-yes un? –still terrified by whatever WN1 put him through-

WN1- *Gets an evil smile and says in a creepy voice* Bring me the victims…

Deidara- Y-y-yes un! *runs out of the room to get the fashion nightmares*

WN1- O.K. … So, while we wait for him to return, what do you think; should I write a Michael Myers story? (I am a HUGE Michael Myers fan) Or maybe some other stories based on horror movies? Please, PLEASE **REVIEW **and tell me what you think!!!

Deidara- *Comes back with Gai and Lee* I got them, yeah.

WN1- Good. *evil smirk*

Gai- Now, what's all this about?

WN1- Oh, this is just a little segment of my story, just think of it as training…

Lee- Yosh! I will do my best!

Gai and Lee- *Does that creepy "good guy" pose, thingy* For the power of youth!

WN1- *thinks to herself* We'll just see about that… *Leads the fashion nightmares outside to a giant hole in the ground*

Gai and Lee- *Looks over the edge and into the pit* Wow…

Gai- I can't see the bottom…

Lee- Me neither…

WN1- *Sneaks up behind them and pushes them into the pit* Uh oh… My bad…*Smiles innocently*

Lee and Gai- *Screams as they are falling into the abyss*

WN1- *Yells down to them as they are still falling* Welcome… to the Abyss of Unyouthfulness! The Abyss includes: spikes, sharp rocks, poisonous and deadly snakes/spiders, chemical and radioactive wastes, traps, narrow tunnels, bombs, poison gas, parasites, blood-sucking leeches, and a doctor that fell down there. *Hears Lee and Gai finally hit the ground* The doctor survived somehow, but he's gone completely INSANE! I also "accidentally" dropped syringes, scalpels, knives, needles, poison needles, and different kinds of drugs and medical stuff down there and I think he got them. So keep an eye out for all that down there, epically the mad doctor!

WN1- O.K. so now, on with the story!

…

Story Start

…

-Narrator's P.O.V.-

Brianna and Kayleen gasped in surprise and looked around. Instead of the clearing they were just in a couple of seconds ago, they were now in a dense forest. It was darker and felt colder then the clearing. It was eerily quiet, there were no sounds, and the fact it was silent sent chills down both girls' spines.

They heard a rustling sound and a twig snap nearby and instantly looked towards where the sound was coming from.

Suddenly Alexandria appeared into their line of sight from behind a bush, followed by Sapphire Rose, Money Balogney (pronounced Monie Baloni), and Orianna.

"Lexaflex, Rose, Money, Oriansu!" Brianna yelled, staring at them with amazement.

"What happened? Why are you here? Where are we?" Kayleen asked them once they had reached the tree that her and Bri were under.

Rose replied "I don't know what happened…"

"Yeah, we were just heading to the meeting place when everything started spinning," Lexaflex continued, looking deep in thought.

"And then the next thing we know, we're here!" Money finished, shrugging.

"And none of us know where 'here' is, we were kinda hoping that you would know," Oriansu admitted sheepishly.

Kayleen sighed in frustration. "Well, I guess science nobody knows, we'll just have to stay here and see if anyone else we know comes to find us," she suggested to the group.

"Yeah, maybe one of them will know where the heck we are or what happened!" Oriansu agreed, leaning against the tree.

"And if they don't know where we are, then someone who does might come find us," Lexaflex added.

"Or once everyone is here we could just wander around through the woods until we find a way out" Money suggested.

"Or at least until we find a river, then we could just follow the river to civilization," Rose agreed.

They all sat down and got comfortable under the tree.

After about forty-five minutes of sitting and talking and waiting, they heard the crunch of footsteps coming their way. They got up and looked towards the sound. Then Ayla, followed by Daniela and Ashley, walked towards them.

"Ayla, Dani, Ashlapash! You're here too?!" Kayleen exclaimed, looking at them in shock and amazement.

"Obviously," Ayla replied sarcastically.

"If we weren't here, how would we be standing right in front of you?" Dani replied smartly.

"Now, where exactly is 'here'?" Ashley Asked, looking around at the strange new place with confusion.

"We don't really know, but now that everybody's here, does ANYBODY know where we are?" Rose asked.

They all shook their heads no.

"Well, I guess it's on to plan B then…" Oriansu said, forgetting that Ayla, Dani, and Ashley weren't there when they discussed plan B.

"Ummm… What's plan B?" Dani asked, looking confusedly at Oriansu.

"Oh, plan B is where we wander through the woods until we find a river." Money explained.

"Then we just follow the river back to civilization!" Bri added/exclaimed.

"Ohhhhhh, o.k. now we get it." Ayla said, smiling.

They all started wandering through the woods, ducking under branches, climbing over logs, and trying to avoid thorn bushes. After about half an hour of walking they noticed that it was getting colder outside and that the moon was in the middle of the sky by then. The wind was swirling around them, chilling them to the bone. They kept walking for about fifteen more minutes. All of the girls thought they felt a pair of eyes on them, like someone was watching them, but none of them told the others. They all just brushed it off as their imagination and nothing more.

Eventually they found a couple of trees that were hollow at the base. It was cold and they were all exhausted, so they decided to stop there and try to get some sleep. The girls gathered sticks and twigs and made a fire pit for a fire. They chose a large hollow tree that was facing away from the wind to sleep in. Luckily, Lexaflex almost always carries matches on her (A/N-Pyromaniac) so lighting the fire was easy, but for the rest of the night they still felt like someone was watching them, but still none of them told the others of this feeling. Even as they were curling up to go to sleep they had the eerie feeling of eyes on them, like someone was still watching them.

…

Meanwhile

…

A figure stood, hidden in the shadows and by the leaves and branches of the tree he was in. The figure had been following the girls for the last twenty minutes, watching them. It watched as the girls chose a place to sleep and built a fire close to it. It's watchful and calculating eyes scanned the group as they made their camp and made a fire to keep warm and to help keep animals way.

"Soon…" The figure whispered to itself, licking it's lips as it watched the girls curl up near the fire to go to sleep.

WN1- Again! I LOVE being evil and writing cliffhangers like this!

Deidara- ANOTHER cliffhanger un?! You KNOW I hate cliffhangers yeah! You're so mean un!

WN1- Yeah? Well too bad! Get used to it because I love writing cliffhangers!

Deidara- … I hate you un…

WN1-*Sarcastic* I love you too, Dei-kun! *End Sarcasm* Oh, by the way, I let Tobi go play in your room…

Deidara- *Gets wide eyed and starts running to his room, yelling* Tobi! Get out of my room un! I swear if you messed anything up I'll shove a C4 explosive down your throat and detonate it yeah!

WN1- So, please, please, pleeeeeaaaassseeeee review and tell me what you think! *Gets an evil/crazy look in her eyes* Review or else I'll get Deidara to blow you up!

*Hears the sound of Tobi screaming, then a gurgling, chocking sound*

WN1- *Sighs* Well, I guess I better go save Tobi before Deidara blows him up…

*Hears a large explosion*

WN1- Too late… Oh well *Shrugs, not really caring*

Tobi- *Lands in front of WN1, burnt, smoking, and still on fire* Owwwwch… Tobi is in pain…

WN1- *Notices Tobi's cloak is still on fire* OMG fire! Yay! *Pulls out marshmallows and starts making smores* Yay smores! *Munches on smores happily*

WN1- So, please review, tell me what you thought of the mad doctor and, of course, my story. And please, Please, (please times 100), PLEASE, for the love of all that is anime, I NEED people and ideas to torture the characters of Naruto (mainly Gai and Lee, but you can torture other characters too if you want to), so please review or PM me, for the love of anime!

Deidara- *walks in*

WN1- And now I have to go beat up Deidara for hurting Tobi! *Smiles evilly and pulls out a meat tenderizer thingy (you know, that mallet- like thing that people use to pound meat to make it more tender) and chuckles darkly* hehehehe…

Deidara- *pales and gulps loudly* Oh crap un! *Runs for his life*

WN1- *Chases after him while smiling and singing* Get back here Deidara-Kuuun~. ^^


End file.
